


Bad End

by paragonGamer



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Gore, i kind of failed that challenge anyway, not part of grossfic week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night two, take one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad End

It slithered through the walls, up onto the ceiling and over to the doors, scratching the metal with its broken body, and slowed a little once inside the air vents,

It slipped into the room when you weren’t looking and when you saw it the monster gave a mechanical roar,

Then it launched its face at you, clamping down and spraying blood everywhere, ripping your face off and bursting your eyeballs and crushing your jaw when your teeth slammed together and broke,

Of course, you wiggled and squirmed a bit, reaching your hands up halfway to pry it off you but once its teeth smashed into your squishy brain and ripped it in two you slumped down and

_S  t  a  t  i  c_

 

 

 

(maybe you’ll survive next time)


End file.
